op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gachi Requiem
Appearance Gachi is female with a very slender figure. She owns a C cup for breasts and 17 inches in length for her butt as her width is 18 inches. Welp, enough about her luxurious bodily gifts, Gachi is female with beautiful rich mauve purple hair, with a length of 44 inches. Multiple bangs cover her forehead as a stray strand of hair penetrates the top of her head. Her skin is stained a warm beige as her pupils are colored a garnet color while her Iris resembles that of snow. she stands 5 foot 7 inches. While she may try to hide her Mink genes, they can easily be distinguished by her cheetah like tail and ears along with her feline type teeth. That is her appearance. Personality Gachi is rather playful, really, her mood can change in instant if it's traumatizing enough. She will not lose faith easily though, it takes a lot for her figure and person to break. Strong Independent Woman!! Character Background Gachi was born in a rather wealthy family. She never had to worry about food or what she'll do for entertainment. She always had a loving family and friends who kept her company. This made her rather spoiled, actually, she never thought she had to earn anything for herself. Everything was given to her by her parents. Fortune, friends, food, toys, everything. All at the expense of giving up part of her of luxuries to learn the family forbidden "Estoner Arts". A combination of flexible movement and agility, whilst using this to locate ones vital spots, unleashing minor pain (due to her age) and disabling ones access to their limbs and what not for a short period of time. So she was able to defend herself while sustaining her luxuries. Whilst she was in her time of happiness, an unexpected face happened to show up in her life. A family member that no one has ever mentioned came knocking at her front door, and with a grin, he scanned her lovely home with a certain "intent" that didn't feel too righteous. All was good and such, not much emphasis needed. On a particular day, Gachi was out in her immensely large yard, practicing her sacred arts, when she heard a glass shattering inside her home. Rushing in there as fast as she could she opened the sliding door that separated the inside of the house and the backyard, opening up the door to a massacre. Walls stained with the stench of blood, floors covered in a red ocean, and the man behind had grin of pure malice. As he looked towards the little girl, his teeth showed, making him seem like the devil himself. Making his way to the Gachi, the killer wore an all black jump suit, with a mask revealing his teeth and jaw. Gachi couldn't even tremble in fear, her heart was devastated from the sudden events. The fact that her parents were dead before her and the fact that the killer is making its way towards her was all too much for her to handle. She was frozen, vulnerable to any attack as she tried to process this situation, failing in the act and breaking down. Knowing that she lost her care takers to some stranger, she didn't know how to cope with this pain she felt. Everything around her seemingly fell apart as she allowed the stranger to grab her, putting up little resistance, she was taken away from her home and dead parents. 4 years from that point she is now 10 and is working as a slave. Where she met Kokujin and friends. Working with them and now she is a Marine under forced work. awaiting to see what happens Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points. No stat can go over 50% the stat total. Human/Mink hybrid Jack of all Trades *Electric user. Occupation Occupation Name Martial Artist ‘’’Perks’’’ Hardened limbs: Within my Arms and such, i have an increased pressure upon impact, meaning each strike is too hurt a little more. Clashing with certain materials that may break me. Ever heard of a ninja breaking a cinder block? think of that. (10% boost provided) Occupation Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Estoner Arts. -The use of hitting the vital points of a body, rendering certain limbs and access to certain body parts irresponsive. -This technique requires training when physically able, in Gachi's case, since 4. She read books on the known anatomy of each species known to exist at the moment. That was only the first step, she had to work trajectory and what not of her fists and arms, allowing them to glide through the air with ease and reach their desireed target with little to no resistance. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. *Hands of torture: Utilizing the electric palm technique that minks have, I perform a series of strikes to ones vital areas, rendering them useless for an extended period of time. They pain they'll feel is extended as well as it isn't a strength based attack, more so of the effect wise and aftermath. (3 tech points) *Shina's touch: By placing an electric powered palm on one's thorax, they'll feel their body lose strength. This technique slowly drain's one of their stamina and attacking power by whatever amount of tech points is put into this technique, per turn. This is possible by concentrating a large mass of electric energy into the palm of the user, thus unleashing it onto the striker. (2-3 posts of prep) (7 tech points) Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. Starting out, your character can have weapons and tools of iron grade strength. You start with enough material to make the equivalent of two pieces of equipment. Example: two-handed spear or two shortswords or a spear or a sword and a buckler. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here.